


When I Can Say I Love You

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: The Dangers of Stereotypes [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dystopian, M/M, Melancholy, Not being able to be open about a relationship due to prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: In a world where their very existences are illegal, let alone their relationship, Patton and Logan share a moment discussing what they wish their world could be.This is a prequel to The Horror of Stereotypes focusing on Patton and Logan’s relationship before the events of that story. Basically all you need to know about the universe to read this story is that people without soulmarks are treated like children and people with multiple soulmarks are illegal and can be arrested if anyone finds out they have more than one. Both Logan and Patton have multiple soulmates.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, The Universe is Logan/Patton/Remus
Series: The Dangers of Stereotypes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723807
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	When I Can Say I Love You

There was a soft sigh that blew over Logan’s cheek in the dark. “What?” Logan asked.

“I wish we could get married,” said Patton softly and Logan froze for a moment before continuing to run the hand the other man wasn’t currently laying on through his hair. “We’d get married and buy a house,” he continued. “It’d be a nice house, not too big with one extra bedroom in case your brother wanted to come and visit. We’d have a nice kitchen and we could get a dog, one of those really fluffy white ones.”

“Samoyed,” Logan supplied.

“Yeah and we’d name her something like Snowball or Puff. And… and we’d own a bakery bookshop.”

“A bakery bookshop?”

“Yeah! People could read books and eat pastries and drink tea, but we’d always be closed on Saturdays to just spend time together. And we’d have cats! We could have one of those cat cafes but a bookstore bakery!”

“You’re allergic to cats,” Logan reminded, stroking one of his curls away from his face.

“Not in my fantasy world Lo.”

“Right,” Logan said, trying not to let his voice break because both dreams were just as unlikely.

Patton had the worst luck with his soulmark’s locations that anyone could have. Not because either was in a place that was particularly hard to cover. In fact, both soulmarks were easily covered by his wearing trousers. That was actually the problem. Both could be covered by wearing pants because they were so close together. In fact, they were close enough that upon receiving his soulmarks, everyone had thought it was just one mark.

Then Logan had touched him and, while logically he knew that it had always been two soulmarks and Logan touching him had not truly changed the reality of it, he could not help but feel like he had somehow broken Patton with his touch.

Many things in their world required someone to show their soulmark in order to participate: college, travel, any type of job. Patton wasn’t even listed as a residence in the small house they both shared. Most people assumed he had no soulmark and was therefore considered a perpetual minor. They told people they were brothers, an uncomfortable lie, but necessary in the world they lived in. People always fawned over the story Logan gave about taking in Patton when their parents wanted to dump him.

Patton grinned and bared the disrespect that came with the lie, though Logan could always see it hit hard when people dismissed him. Patton had always liked people. He’d had far too much love to give and had always been the one to be the ‘dad’ friend through middle school and high school. Now the only person he could be himself with was Logan. He was lonely: heartbreakingly lonely. Logan was away most days to go to school and even when he was home, he could tell Patton was restless. He wanted to be a part of the world, but there was nothing Logan could do. The other option was worse. Because while people with no soulmark were looked down on and sidelined in society, people with more than one were inadmissible. If anyone ever saw his soulmarks, he’d be arrested in a moment.

Logan pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Tell me more about this bakery.”

“Bakery _bookstore,_ ” he stressed. “I’d run the bakery part and you’d run the bookstore part. It’d be three floors and we’d live on the third one. The bottom would be the actual bookstore and the bakery, and the entire second floor would be full of comfy mismatched furniture and little reading nooks. We’d partner with the local school and kids who read enough books would get a certificate so they could come in and get a free cookie. I’d make all sorts of things like bread and cakes. I’d make the little jam thumbprint cookies you like so much and make you pay me for them by kissing me. That would be our lives. Forever and ever.”

“It sounds wonderful love.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” he said wistfully.

Logan swallowed. “What about the cats? How do they fit in?”

“Well, we’d have at least 10 and…” Logan continued to listen as he painted his picture of the lives he envisioned for them. Eventually his sentences became shorter and his words quieter until he eventually drifted off to sleep. When he stopped speaking, Logan carefully pulled the comforter on their bed up over the both of them.

“I love you, Patton,” he said quietly in one of the few places he was allowed to do so: alone in their bed in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to visit me on my tumblr [@snowdice](https://snowdice.tumblr.com). Asks are open!


End file.
